


A Hand To Hold

by staymagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Coma, Domestic Violence, Hospitalization, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, mentions of past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is hopelessly in love with a very much taken Merlin. But when he shows up at Merlin's flat one night to find him beaten, bloody, and unresponsive at the hands of his boyfriend, he is sure the world is playing a cruel joke. </p><p>The injuries leave Merlin hanging on the balance between life and death, locked deep in the throes of a coma. Arthur doesn't dare leave his side, hoping that Merlin will one day wake. He just wants the chance to show Merlin that there is still hope for him, that someone still cares about him and love him. But he will be whatever Merlin needs him to be, even if that's just a hand to hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand To Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to warn everyone that I will be taking the body of this story down due to publishing in the real world.

Hey everyone. So I hate it when fics I love disappear from my bookmarks and such and when I go back to find them, they are just gone, no trace, no hint of even what it used to be. I don't want to do that to you guys.

So I'm putting this out to warn you all that this work has been submitted for publication and I will probably be taking it down in a week. Read it, download it, save it forever, keep it as the Merlin fic it began as. I will be keeping the name and summary up (so you don't lose it in bookmarks and such) but the chapters will disappear and all that will be left is this chapter which I will later add the title and such of the book that it became.

Thank you all for reading and loving this fic. I don't think I can ever let Merlin go and will forever be reading writing and loving this fandom to death. So glad I'm not alone there <3


End file.
